


Character Bio's

by kirallie



Series: Knights of Avalon [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Highlander - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, character biographies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Removing the timeline section as I have found more errors, leaving the other part up. I will post the timeline as a new fic in the series





	1. Harry Potter

#  Harry Potter

 

Birth - 31st July 1980

Parents – James and Lily Potter

Relatives – Petunia, Vernon & Dudley Dursley, various pureblood houses through James esp the Blacks.

 

The Potters were an old and wealthy pure-blood family, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname 'Potterer', which over the years was corrupted into simply 'Potter'. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations calling themselves Potter. Two members of the Potter family have held positions on the Wizengamot. The first was Ralston Potter and the second Henry Potter.

 

The Potters were also descended from the Peverell family, through Iolanthe Peverell. They are related to Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. The Gaunt family were also descended from the Peverell’s through Cadmus Peverell, another of the three brothers that created the Hallows, whom passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. The Potters were thus indirectly related to the Gaunts as well, and by extension Lord Voldemort. As the Potters were considered a pure-blood family, Harry was related paternally to various other wizards and witches through families like the: Blacks, Malfoys, Weasley’s, and Longbottom’s (as well as many other pure-blood families). Harry's only known maternal relatives were the Evans and Dursley families, who were Muggles

 

Before the start of the 17th century some of Harry's ancestors migrated to the US. The Potters once held strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These ties developed as a result of Abraham Potter being one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. This distant relation of Harry's was uncovered by genealogists’ centuries after Abraham's death.

 

His paternal grandparents were Charlus and Dorea (nee Black) Potter. James was their only son, born late. His maternal grandparents were Marcus and Rose Evans. Both sets of grandparents died before Harry was born. The Potters in a Death Eater attack and the Evans in a car accident.

 

Several months before his birth a prophecy was given that could have meant him or another boy. Lily and James went into hiding in late 1979 when they discovered she was pregnant. James and Lily went into hiding in Godric’s Hollow, Devon, to keep him safe and Lily gave birth there with help from Poppy Pomphrey. When Harry was born, Lily held a christening; it was quiet and quick, with only James, Lily, Harry, and Sirius in attendance. They lived safely under the Fidelius Charm for over a year. Harry’s first birthday party was celebrated by his parents and one neighbour, Bathidla Bagshot. The rest of the Marauder’s sent presents, including a broom from Sirius.

 

The Potters had planned to make Harry's godfather Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but on his advice, changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort and barely a week later betrayed the Potter's whereabouts.

 

On the evening of Hallowe'en in 1981, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and murdered James and Lily. He murdered James first, who tried to distract the Dark Lord; unfortunately, he did not have his wand with him and was killed immediately. Voldemort then advanced on Lily, who died trying to protect Harry. Her sacrifice prevented the Killing Curse from working on Harry, resulting in her love for Harry becoming a barrier protecting him. When Voldemort attempted the curse on Harry it backfired on the caster and instead of murdering Harry, Voldemort lost all his powers and his physical form was obliterated, but was saved from death by the five Horcruxes he had made up to that point, including his diary, Gaunt's ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem. Later, this also included Harry himself because a piece of Voldemort's unstable soul latched onto Harry, giving some of his abilities such as the ability to speak Parseltongue, to Harry. This event made Harry the only person to have survived the Killing Curse, thus giving him the title the "Boy Who Lived". The failed curse left a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead marking him as Voldemort's equal. The scar would be a bane and also a blessing to Harry in the years to come, as it opened a telepathic link between Lord Voldemort and himself, giving each some awareness of the other's thoughts.

 

Harry was pulled from the wreckage by Hagrid who refused to give him to Sirius, leading to his chase of Peter and incarceration. Hagrid used Sirius’ flying motorcycle to deliver Harry to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in Little Whinging, Surrey in the evening of 1 November 1981. He was left on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive with nothing more than a note pinned to his blanket. As Harry could toddle this was rather risky as he could have wandered off. He was found in the morning by Petunia who had come out to collect the milk. After reading the letter they grudgingly took him in and made the cupboard under the stairs his bedroom.

 

The Dursley’s proudly considered themselves a "normal" family and despised anything out of the ordinary. They lied to Harry about his parents, claiming they had died in a car crash. They also claimed that the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead (which he had received from Voldemort's failed Killing Curse, and could vaguely recall as if he 'strained his memory' a green flash of light and a high, cold, laugh.) was from the same car crash. He tried to understand what it was, or if it was from the car crash, but he simply could not. Petunia and Vernon forbade Harry from asking questions, particularly those regarding his parents. In addition, the Dursley’s refused to have pictures of Lily and James, and did their best to avoid the subject of Harry's parents altogether.

 

Harry was often neglected in favour of his cousin, being fed scraps and given too big hand me down clothes. At age three he began with simply chores, the load becoming heavier and more complicated the older he got. He suffered emotional and verbal abuse at the hands of his ‘family’. His Aunt hit him once with a frypan when he was five. Vernon would hit him more frequently for failure but never where it might be seen. They resented Harry for his magic, which was sporadic, but evident. They strongly discouraged any sort of imagination. The abuse was left unreported to authorities. Harry could make strange things happen without understanding why he could, as no one had told him that he was a wizard. For instance, when Harry was five, after Petunia had sheared off all of his messy hair using a pair of kitchen scissors in her fury that it would not lay flat, leaving him almost completely bald with only the fringe at the front, it had grown all the way back, and to its previous messy state at that, by the next morning. Harry was punished, even though he had not done anything on purpose. Another time, Dedalus Diggle bowed to him in a shop, and Petunia furiously interrogated Harry as to know how he knew the man before leaving the shop hastily.

 

The Dursley’s always hid evidence of Harry's existence by not having pictures of him in the house. Among the few people who did know about Harry were Petunia's friend Yvonne and Vernon's sister Marge, the latter of whom the boy was forced to consider an aunt to him despite not being a relative of his. Unlike Vernon, Aunt Marge showed the most dislike for the frail boy while visiting Privet Drive during Dudley Dursley's fifth birthday, when she whacked Harry around the shins to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues, and on holidays like Christmas, when she brought a computerised robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.

 

Harry attended St. Grogory's Primary School, with Dudley. He had no friends there, since all the students were afraid of Dudley's gang, all of whose members hated Harry because Dudley did. In particular, Dudley's friends liked to play a unique game — 'Harry Hunting' — which involved chasing Harry. Although he was good at sports, he was always the last picked for a team because no one wanted to admit to Dudley that they liked him, rather than because he was no good. On one occasion, Harry accidentally turned his teacher's wig blue. Harry enjoyed learning and school but after his first report card where he got high marks and was punished for ‘cheating’ and making Dudley look bad he made sure to always score lower than his cousin. He is smart, not Tony Stark or Bruce Banner smart but very intelligent.

 

In May 1986, age 6, Harry accompanied the Dursley’s and a client to the British Museum. There he touched the dagger form of the soul weapon Excalibur and Excali’an bonded to him. He went to work fixing the affects years of neglect had on Harry’s body and began training him. In mid-July Harry ran away from home and went to Stonehenge, gaining access to the station beneath it. With the help of the AI, Morgana Le Fay, his training stepped up until he and Excali’an confronted the soul fragment of Riddle in November 1986.

 

Harry is a quiet, serious child, too old for his age. He has his father’s messy black hair and his mother’s emerald green eyes. He is small and scrawny although that is changing as he has access to more food and physical conditioning. He wears glasses but his sight is improving to where he won’t need them.

 

August 8 1988 Harry Potter (using the name Harrison Evans) and Adam Pierson share a flight from Birmingham (BHX) to Newark Liberty International Airport (EWR). Harry then catches a flight to Portland, Oregon where he has purchased a small house.

Harry found out from the goblins that Emrys managed to tie Kingship to Excali’an, making him High King.

September 20 Harry Potter meets Nick Burkhart at school

December 9th Harry goes to New York to take his OWLS at the Woolworth Building, home of MACUSA.

Harry received 12 OWLS and 12 NEWTS, getting an O+ for DADA in both.

Early January 1989 Harry and Nick meet Dean Winchester at school.

The three boys become very good friends and when John is gone too long Dean takes Sam to Harry’s place and they stay until John returns. Harry begins teaching all three Animi Fluentia, a mental and physical discipline older than Tai chi.

 

With the help of the goblins Harry sets up Eques Industries and makes James Evans the owner, the company is made completely separate to the magical world and soon buys up a small, failing tech company, hoping to help use it to begin introducing advanced technology, Neither Harry or Excali’an knows why earth technology is so different to that of the past.

 

Harry eventually takes up Kendo and then Aikido to further his skills.

 

When the Winchester’s leave on April 29th, 1990, Harry gives Dean an envelope. Inside is a bunch of cash and a card with an address. The address ensures all mail is forwarded to Gringotts and then on to him, wherever he may be.

 

Eques begins growing and Harry invests in some other companies. He receives information on Trask Industries for possible investment but the man’s track record and attitude towards ‘mutants’ has him considering outright buying the company.

 

Harry reads about the meteor shower that hits Smallville and calls Morgana about it but what readings she can access suggests it is a natural occurrence so he doesn’t bother looking into it


	2. Excali’an (Excalibur)

#  Excali’an (Excalibur)

 

Born on Atlantis as the first generation born on the station since humans rediscovered it. His father, Theran, was the equivalent of a scientist, relearning how to use Ancient technology. His mother, Dhyana, worked in the kitchens, helping to feed the growing population. They lived together in an apartment beneath the ocean surface, giving wonderful views of the sea life. His father died in a lab accident when he was six. He attended lessons with the other children on the station, learning as their elders learnt.

 

He was ten when the Orbital Defences were completed around Earth and work began on securing the whole solar system. Excali’an excelled in his physical classes, taking to fighting like he was born to it. While smart he wasn’t a genius but he was an excellent strategist. He was picked out early to receive more in depth training and taken under the wing of the then leader, Natar’yan. Excali’an had some limited skill in ‘magic’ but it was mostly that used in combat, keeping his weapons ready, armour strong, etc. He became close to eight other apprentices who were close to the top echelons of their society; Mjolni, Sharurul’an, I’tonbokiri, Caladbolg, Ruyi’Jingu, Aesculapius, Parashuram, Sari’a. They became as close as siblings.

 

Natar’yan was killed in battle when Excali’an was sixteen and he took his place, winning the battle against an army of demons, banishing them from earth. After the battle he was named as the new leader of Atlantis and all under her control. His friends were all elevated as well, taking places their abilities suited them to. Mjolni became his second in command and General, despite being female. The Atlanteans held no prejudice over gender, species or pretty much anything.

 

At the age of twenty Excali’an stood at 6’4” with shoulder length dark blue hair and light blue eyes, his skin tanned golden by hours in the sun. His mother passed that year from one of the many diseases that plagued them. He created the Celerites Auallonia, the Knights of Avalon

 

He founded Avalon in what would become the South Pacific Ocean on a remote island. The base was totally underground, between 150 feet and 400 feet deep in a manmade channel carved through the island and down to where the ocean floor is on the outside of it. Avalon became the main military base with Atlantis being mostly residential and science. As they learnt more and more from their ancestors they leapt ahead as they took that knowledge and turned to making their own, creating ships, defences, art, all their own. The travelling Emrys (an immortal) was one of several who allowed an ‘imprint’ to be taken in order to create the various AI’s needed to run Avalon and the other bases. The one given his physical appearance was called Merlin and ran Avalon. The solar system is monitored and defended by a ‘net’ of satellites and space stations.

 

Excali’an did not marry, to busy ensuring his people were as safe as possible. The last Convergence had left many displaced and they were swift to take advantage of any weakness shown by Avalon. Leadership was not hereditary anyway. Sari’a and Aesculapius delved deep into the mystic arts, learning of ways to remain beyond death, if one was willing to pay the price.

 

There were intervals of peace during which exploration and artistry were encouraged. The Solar System was colonised and well defended. Excali’an enjoyed going out with the exploration teams and learning what else was out there. They had records from the Ancients and there were stories of the other Eight Realms that existed beside their own.

 

Excali’an was twenty-eight when he fell in battle against a group of dragons that had been attacking villages all across Earth and had even struck Atlantis, although the cities shield had held against them until Excali’an and the army arrived. In his desire to protect his people and anger at their attackers he gave what magic he had to what Sari’a and Aesculapius had learnt. When the light faded there was no body, just a sword and sheath. The blade was a single-handed cruciform hilt and straight double-edged blade 75cm long. The hilt was silver with near invisible runes in Ancient inscribed on it, giving his name and title.

 

The sword was taken up by Caladbolg, the sole survivor of the eight in that battle. The others were taken up by other Knights. Excali’an remained with Caladbolg until his friend was killed in battle against a group of rouge Kree and joined them as a Soul Weapon. Excali’an is passed from leader to leader for centuries, even when three of his companions vanish. More Soul Weapons appear over the years but none as powerful as the Nine.

 

In 6000BC Ra, badly injured, flees Asgard pursuers into an alien system. His weakened fleet comes up against the defences of the Solar System and only 2 ships reach the planet. Spotting the city of Atlantis anchored near Egypt they both fire continually. Atlantis is forced to escape by leaving the planet and making a random hyperspace trip. Without much of their people backing them, Avalon attempts to stop the Goa’uld, leading to the last Knight and current bearer of Excalibur, Kailen, dying in battle. All of the weapons are lost to time, some taken off planet. With no bearers Avalon shuts down and is gradually forgotten. The various smaller bases are occasionally raided for aide of those continuing the fight against the Goa’uld until all enter lockdown under the command of their A.I.’s.

 

In 219AD Emrys stumbles across the station under Stonehenge and nearby he finds the dagger form of Excali’an, lost for all these years. He takes the blade to the station, leaving the AI Morgana Le Fay to watch over him.

 

In 460 Emrys leads Arthur to Stonehenge and the young man becomes the first bearer of one of the Nine in centuries. He is then crowned King of Britain, Ireland and Scotland.

 

 

463 Emrys and Arthur leads his most trusted Knights to Stonehenge and into the abandoned base beneath where they meet Morgan Le Fey, the AI in command of the base. She gives them access to Avalon and Merlin. Construction of Camelot begins, incorporating Stonehenge for ease of access and travel.

 

 

465 Arthur marries Guinevere. Camelot thrives as people come to live in the peaceful city. Magic too thrives as mages are welcomed and accepted.

 

473 Arthur, the Knights and the gathered armies, fight the Anglo-Saxons

 

482 Civil war broke out. In the final battle at Camlan both Arthur and Mordred, Arthur's traitorous nephew, were mortally wounded. Emrys takes Arthur to Avalon but is too late and the King dies, Merlin entombs him deep within Avalon. Excalibur is once again lost, choosing to become totally dormant in his grief.

Emrys leaves Britain to wander the world

 

493 Camelot utterly destroyed by Anglo-Saxons. Morgan Le Fay protects Stonehenge and becomes myth.

 

1964 Excali’an, sealed as a dagger, becomes part of the collection at the British Museum.

 

1986 Harry Potter touches the dagger and Excali’an wakes for the first time since Arthur, bonding to the child.


	3. Adam Pierson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited

_Disclaimer: Methos and other known characters aren’t mine_

**Adam Pierson (Methos)**

 

 

Born around 5000BC

 

Before Methos took his first head, his memories are a blur, he is unsure of his original homeland, people, or language. Sometime after his first death, a Bedouin tribe found him and took him in, teaching him the ways of survival in the desert. He stayed with them for many years until it became evident that he wasn't aging. The Bedouins began to suspect that he was a demon or a god and forced Methos to fight one of their best warriors to the death, Methos lost. When he revived the next morning, he was banished by the Bedouins who tied his hands and forced him to walk into the desert without any food, water, or weapons. He eventually stumbled upon a pile of bones and used them to cut his bindings

 

Reign of Djer c. 3100–3055 B.C. At some point, Methos was living with a nomad tribe in Sinai and married a beautiful woman from the tribe whom he loved very much. The Egyptian Pharaoh Djer ordered all nomads to be killed in what came to be known as the Smiting of Sinai. Methos' wife was among those killed in the slaughter. Eventually he was caught stealing figs, and brought before the Pharaoh. Methos soon realized that Djer was a fellow immortal, and instead of punishing Methos for the theft, Djer decided to take him under his wing and groom him to become the next Pharaoh. Djer, who was the oldest immortal at the time, planned to offer his head to Methos. Methos, however, decided that he would avenge his wife's death by entombing Djer alive. He managed to do this by shooting a poison dart at Djer while he slept and binding him in burial wrappings, then placing him in a sarcophagus. After Djer's 'death', Methos became Pharaoh Djet.

 

By the time Methos began to meet other immortals, he learned some lessons about immortality from Menahem, an immortal Methos considered ancient at the time. It was also during this time in his life that he took his first head, an immortal named Joseph.

 

1293BC Methos was Helen of Troy’s trusted guard, sent to find Xena to ask for her help.

 

At some point during or before the Bronze Age, Methos encountered an immortal named Dilijan. Dilijan lead a band of immortals, Dilijan's actions sometimes had drastic unintended consequences such as his early separate encounters with Silas and Caspian. Methos joined Dilijan's band sometime after Dilijan parted ways with Silas and Caspian and right after Kronos, joined. When Kronos turned on Dilijan and slaughtered his followers after realizing, through Silas, that Dilijan had kept the secret of Quickening’s from him, Methos convinced Kronos to spare him, promising to join him.

 

Later the Horsemen hunted Dilijan on Kronos' orders, and found he had created a new tribe of mortals whom they slaughtered, raped, and burned their way through. Their victims included Dilijan's wife. They then salted the ground. Kronos promised Dilijan the Horsemen would find him and do it again in fifty years. The next time they searched for Dilijan they were unable to find him, eventually they assumed he had been killed. Later Dilijan told Methos that it had been easy to avoid Kronos' clumsy search, but if Methos had been interested in finding him he doubted he could have hidden effectively.

 

1000BC After Methos encountered Kronos and Silas, Caspian joined them and they created a band of mounted raiders. Their reputation inspired terror on two continents, and the group became known as the Four Horsemen. As the strategist, Methos organized many of the tactics, and came to be known as Death, while Caspian was Famine, Silas was War and Kronos Pestilence. When Methos took the newly-immortal Cassandra as his slave and concubine, tension began to surface between himself and Kronos, and when his brother demanded Methos share Cassandra as a spoil of war, Methos allowed it. He later witnessed Cassandra fleeing the camp after murdering Kronos and did not stop her. The group eventually disbanded with Methos trapped Kronos, hopefully for eternity.

 

904BC - Methos learned of the existence of the Watchers while in Jerusalem when he overheard a group of people discussing immortal names he recognized. He was eventually invited to one of their meetings, where he meets the tall, lovely, opinionated, and outspoken Ruth whom he fell in love with and married. Using the name Alexander, he insinuated himself into their group and learned that his low profile over the years meant that the name Methos was virtually unknown in their records. Methos devoted himself full-time to the Watchers. It was then that he learned more about the Game.

 

825BC - After the death of his wife, Ruth, Methos travelled to Tibet in a search for knowledge, for enlightenment in the spiritual side of existence. At first, he began as a helper in the monastery cutting wood and hauling water in services of the monks. Eventually he learned how to read their written language. He soon received training from the monks which he considered akin to military training. His master Lin Chi taught him how to read people's intentions by the way they carried themselves. Twenty years later, Lin Chi told him that the time had come for him to study with his master the immortal Sun Tzu. After calling the temple home for 126 years, Sun Tzu told Methos that it was time for him to return to the world. He was well over 2,000 years old at that time.

 

During his travels, Methos met Mencius, the Chinese philosopher, and student of Confucius (551-479 BC).

 

35AD – While living in Rome, Methos was a serving as slave and adviser in the household of Roman Senator Valerius Petronius. When Druscilla, Petronius' wife, tried to seduce Methos, he refused her blatant advances. Insulted, she cried rape, he was then crucified only to be saved by Marcus Constantine who "rescued young Remus [Methos] from the cross before he died too many times and helped him out of the country." He and Constantine became good friends, but he never told Constantine his real name.

 

Methos crossed the Atlantic to Iceland in a rowboat with six Irish monks.

 

Throughout Europe, Methos witnessed witch hunts, wise women and midwives being burned by women they had nursed through labour because they suddenly thought that they were witches.

 

Methos travelled to Germany, where he majored in Medicine and Duelling at the University of Heidelberg.

 

During the 16th Century, while living in Italy, Methos made friends with his Watcher. The Watcher kept a separate private journal recording their friendship since the Watcher's code prevented any open acknowledgement of the Watchers existence to immortals and the release of such knowledge may have cost the Watcher his life.

 

1795 - Methos took his last head until after meeting Duncan MacLeod two hundred yeas later. It was not clear if Methos deliberately removed himself from the Game because of this kill or it just worked out that he managed to avoid all challenges after this point until his encounter with Kalas.

 

In the year 1808, Methos, in the guise of Dr. Benjamin Adams, was in New Orleans. He tended to a slave whose sister, Charlotte Johnson, asked why he would show such uncommon kindness to slaves. Methos told her that maybe he had been a slave in a past life. Charlotte flirted determinedly with the Doctor who appreciated her efforts enough to take her to bed. Charlotte, however, was the slave and concubine of jealous immortal Morgan Walker, who had just returned from sea. Methos sensed Walker's return, and decided to depart quickly to avoid any unpleasantness, telling Charlotte that Walker was coming, and to dress herself. She didn't handle discovery well, insisting that no one had been with her, despite being found in her nightgown, rather than coming up with a plausible lie. Walker killed Charlotte in a jealous rage, and later confronted Methos, telling him it was his fault Charlotte was dead, Methos disdainfully pointed out, "I slept with her. You killed her!" Walker then claimed he had loved Charlotte but Methos scornfully replied that Walker had owned her. Walker challenged the ancient immortal, but Methos refused and walked away, heading to North Carolina where he boarded the first ship to Europe.

 

In 1816, Methos met Lord Byron, after the latter's suicide and subsequent awakening as an immortal. He taught him about his immortality and the Game. Byron introduced his doctor to his friends Percy and Mary Shelley, the latter of whom Methos rather liked. While in company with the group, Byron found himself challenged by immortal, Hans Kershner.

 

Byron took his opponent's head after a brutal fight. An intoxicated Mary had followed Byron and Methos outside and saw both Kershner's Quickening and Byron's resurrection from a fatal wound inflicted by Kershner. The experience, and Methos' explanation of what she had seen, inspired her to write the novel Frankenstein. 

 

Around 1853 Methos met and fell in love with an opera singer, Violetta while using the alias Nathan. Methos confessed a version of his violent past to her, she accepted it and, while not offering forgiveness, as it was not hers to give. She continued to love him and encourage him to be the good man she knew. They were together for about a year when one of Dilijan's brainwashed followers slipped Violetta a slow acting and agonizing poison – part of Dilijan's long delayed and elaborate vengeance. After being poisoned, Violetta lingered for weeks before finally dying, but only after exacting a promise from Methos that he would not kill the man that had poisoned her. She thought that if he went after Dilijan, he might revert to the killer he had been before they met. Note: Violetta is poisoned at the London premiere of La Traviata which premiered in 1853.

 

Methos returned to the United States and settled in the Fraziers Well, Arizona area, under the name of Adams. He pulled a scam with the McQuarrie brothers, but he and the brothers were betrayed by a woman named Veronica, who turned them over to Sheriff Willy Bruton. Methos slipped away but Bruton hunted him down with his posse, cornering the immortal on the rim of the tributaries to the Grand Canyon. Methos pulled his empty gun, trying to bluff the sheriff, but one of the deputies shot him “square in the chest with a round from a Winchester rifle and the impact knocked him off the rim of the canyon.” He fell nearly a mile to his death.

 

He was later found by a boy named Little Crow who told his father and tribe about the man who fell from Eagle's Nest and came back to life. Little Crow's father assured Methos they had heard of those beings who could only be killed “among lightning and fire” and asked if Methos was one such. Methos acknowledged that he was. The band called him Eagle's Flight and accepted him as a “messenger of the Great Spirit.”

 

Methos claims to have ridden with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid in the 1890’s.

 

Methos was in Tokyo in 1945 when the atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He offered his services as a doctor to the survivors and was disgusted by what the bombs did to them.

 

Methos travelled a lot to keep from the attention of other Immortals and the Watchers. During the 1960’s, he helped several mutants who were attacked due to obvious mutations, getting them away to relative safety. He would not get involved further than that in order to keep his own secrets.

 

In 1974, he attended the Stark World Exposition.

 

Sometime during his life, likely because he realized his legend made him a prime target and possibly out of natural caution, he removed himself from the Game. In the early 1980s he was playing at being a student studying ancient languages at St. Aidan's College, Durham University, when he was actually recruited by the Watchers as a researcher. He hid within the Watchers under the alias Adam Pierson, flying to America in 1988, during the flight he met Harrison Evans and came to assume he was a pre-immortal due to feeling him, not realising it was magic. 

 

After careful consideration, Methos allowed his ruse to be discovered by Duncan MacLeod in 1995 after MacLeod sought out the Watchers' expert on Methos in order to protect him from Antonius Kalas. Kalas had already killed two other Watchers, including Don Salzer, in his quest to find the legendary Methos. A stunned MacLeod offered to protect Methos, but Methos insisted that while he may have been rusty - not having taken a head in 200 years - he could defend himself, "You think I'd still be around if I was an easy mark?" He said firmly that MacLeod could not fight his battles for him.

 

Methos soon came face to face with Kalas and the two fought. Kalas was the more aggressive fighter, but wily as ever, Methos managed to throw them both off a bridge and into the river, ending the fight. When Kalas emerged, Methos was long gone. Later that night, Methos challenged MacLeod, Duncan dodged his first thrusts, then pushed him away long enough to draw his own sword. Methos deliberately manipulated the fight in order to offer his head to MacLeod, believing it would make Duncan strong enough to kill Kalas. "He can beat me. He might beat you. He can't beat both of us." Duncan refused to kill Methos in spite of Methos' argument. Unsure if MacLeod would be able to defeat Kalas and unwilling to allow Duncan to risk his life, Methos called the police and identified Kalas as Salzer's murderer. Kalas was arrested with Methos watching. After the ordeal, Methos disappeared from Paris with parting words for Duncan "Remember, Highlander, live, grow stronger. Fight another day."

 

A month later, when he realized his cover story had not been broken, Methos returned to Paris, calling Joe Dawson regarding Watcher business, a visit to MacLeod also let him know of Kalas' escape from prison. The watcher business concerned Christine Salzer, Don's widow, she told Joe and 'Adam' that she planned to expose the secret of the immortals and the Watchers to the world as an act of vengeance against the Watchers organization that had divided her husband's affections during his life and cost him his life in the end.

 

Methos tried to reason with her, and convince her that not all Immortals were evil, in a desperate improvisation, he revealed to her that he was an immortal. Christine was shocked and horrified, and told him to get out. Joe and Methos wondered what would happen if Christine actually publicized the existence of immortals. Methos pointed out that he had pulled all of Don's files, and his computer was wiped clean; it was only her word, "It'll be filed away with alien abductions and Elvis sightings."

 

Later, Christine found a copy of a CD-Rom database that Methos and Don had created, listing immortals and their basic statistics including first death data. Armed with hard evidence regarding immortals and the Watchers, Christine set out to keep her appointment with a newspaper editor. Joe discovered that she had found the disc. Methos told Joe about how he and Salzer were developing an interactive database about the immortals for the Watchers.

 

With few options left, they went to see Duncan, who told them that Kalas had taken Amanda. They in turn explained the situation with Christine and Joe went to The Tribune to try to reason with Christine before her appointment to no avail. Joe tried to shoot her, but Duncan took the bullet. When Joe angrily demanded why MacLeod had saved Christine, a mildly exasperated Methos explained that Duncan had not saved her, he had saved Joe.[15]

 

Methos (as Adam) and Joe later met with Jacques Vemas, the head of the Watchers in Europe, who was furious with the two, he pointed out that the database was not sanctioned, and speculated on the hell that would break loose once the secret was out.

 

Christine and the editor, Clancy, were found dead sometime later. Methos assumed that Vemas had sent a special operations Watcher to kill them, but Duncan had his own suspicions Eventually it was revealed that Kalas had his henchman kill them, and had taken the disc. After killing Vemas, Kalas offered to surrender the disc in exchange for Duncan's head. Methos, however, told him that life was about change and he should fight his best fight.

 

In the end, Duncan killed Kalas and the disc was destroyed by the power of Kalas' Quickening. Free of the threat of Kalas, Methos resumed his role as a Watcher Researcher with none the wiser save Joe and Duncan.

 

Still residing in Paris, under his Adam Pierson alias, Methos took over Don Salzer's position as Chronicler for the Methos file. When he received word that immortal Kristin Gilles had set up shop in Seacouver, and Richie Ryan had begun seeing her, he flew over immediately intent on alerting Duncan to Richie's peril.

 

MacLeod, remembered his own history with Kristin well enough, and tried to scare her away from Richie. When that failed, he tried to reason with his young friend. Unfortunately, Richie was already completely enamoured, and would not listen to his mentor's warnings. Methos found the situation both amusing and frustrating, observing that this was what it must be like to have children. When the inevitable happened, and Kristin turned on Richie, Duncan stepped in to challenge her, but could not take her head. Methos, however, was more pragmatic. He challenged her, and with brutal efficiency disarmed her, and took her head. It was the first challenge he'd made in two centuries, and he broke that run in an effort to protect a friend.  Note: While Methos makes a point of chivalry being foolish and unfeasible, this challenge likely had little to do with his lack of chivalry and more to do with his icy pragmatism.

 

After the incident with Kristin, Methos moved his work to Seacouver and began regularly frequenting Joe Dawson's tavern where he was smitten with a young waitress, Alexa Bond.

Despite Joe's warning that Alexa wasn't Adam's type, Methos could not resist flirting with her. Eventually, she reluctantly warmed to him. When Methos asked Alexa out on a date, she asked him why, and he replied, "Because the alternative is unthinkable." Afterward, Joe dropped a bombshell; the real reason she wasn't Methos' type: Alexa was dying. When Alexa confirmed it, Methos told her that it did not matter, that whatever she was going through, he could handle it, "if you let me." He presented her with an offer to travel with him, spending what time she had left seeing the world. Stunned, Alexa agreed, and the two began Alexa's world tour.

 

While in Athens with Alexa, Methos received an urgent call from Joe Dawson: MacLeod had fallen prey to a Dark Quickening and was heading to France for reasons unknown. Aware of the seriousness of the situation, Methos briefly left Alexa to sightsee while he rushed to Le Havre just in time to extricate the mortally wounded Highlander from the further attentions of a protective husband who understandably probably believed Duncan had raped his wife.

 

Methos took Duncan's body to holy ground where he could not only recover, but Methos would be safe from him. He desperately tried to reason with what was left of the MacLeod he knew. Duncan went so far as to threaten to behead Methos on holy ground in direct violation of the Rules. Methos seemed to reach him, if only barely, saving his own life and MacLeod's existence. MacLeod then fought his way free of Methos and fled in a stolen car.

Calling on his Watcher associates, specifically, Watcher special operations chief, Claude Massanet, Methos tried to trace MacLeod. When Massanet asked Methos why a researcher was in the field seeking MacLeod, Methos explained that it was an unusual situation, that Dawson had sent him, because MacLeod was a potential Dark Quickening, and they could not let him out of their sight. Claude's information allowed Methos to trace MacLeod to the residence of immortal Sean Burns.

 

March 1996, Methos arrived at Burns' residence only to see Duncan already threatening Burns. Duncan reminded Methos that he couldn't interfere and, as Sean tried to talk Duncan down, Methos watched agonized, then horrified, as Duncan fought the evil within him and lost. Duncan took Sean's hand, offered in friendship, and jerked Sean forward to take his head.

 

Methos shied away to avoid any part of the Quickening, but grabbed MacLeod's katana before Duncan could recover and said, with regret, that he thought he would have to kill his friend. Duncan warned him that he would become what he destroyed, and with Methos distracted, charged, knocking Methos over a wall. Rather than pursue Methos, MacLeod recovered his sword, returned to the stolen car, and drove away.

 

At Darius' old chapel, Methos found Duncan in a state of anguish, torn up by what he had done, Methos suggested that MacLeod was able to overcome enough of the Dark Quickening to feel remorse at this point due to the positive influence of Burns' Quickening. Methos took the Highlander to an ancient healing spring, presented him with his ancestral weapon, Duncan's family claymore, which Methos had convinced Rachel MacLeod to provide, and advised him to heal himself. With the aid of the spring and the knowledge of his heritage, Duncan separated the darkness from himself, and in a battle within his own mind, defeated the evil.

 

His task completed, Methos departed for Athens, where Alexa was waiting for him. Rachel MacLeod noted, "Good friend you have there." Duncan replied, "Yeah, one of the best."

 

The inevitable finally came for Methos and Alexa. Three weeks after watching the sunrise on Santorini, Alexa's illness caught up with her, and she collapsed. Methos rushed her to Geneva where she went into hospital. He sat with her for hours as she was placed on life support. Desperate to save her, he latched on to the legend of the Methuselah Stone.

Rebecca Horne, Amanda's first teacher, had once possessed most, if not all, of the stone and gifted pieces of it to her students throughout her life. Her renegade student, Luther, however, killed her and many of her students in a bid to complete the crystal. The nearly completed crystal ended up in Watcher custody after Luther's death. Aware that the Watchers had kept the nearly complete Methuselah Stone after the death of Luther, Adam Pierson asked Supervisor, Nathan Stern, if he could see the Stone, which was then housed in the Director's Gallery. Methos resolved to reassemble the stone to save Alexa.

 

Upon breaking into Watcher Headquarters that night, however, he ran into a very unexpected obstacle: Amanda. She had been attacked by mortals seeking her piece of the stone, and had resolved to steal the Watcher's collection herself. Upon seeing Methos with the stone in his hands, Amanda assumed the worst, and accused Methos of setting her up. He barely escaped after she attacked him and the security alarms went off.

 

Informed of what was happening by Amanda, Duncan MacLeod asked to meet; he told Methos Amanda thought the attack on her had been orchestrated by him. Hurt that MacLeod would demand a categorical denial, Methos walked away without a word. MacLeod continued to try and make peace between his friends and set up a meeting. The crystal thieves again tried to kill Amanda and when Methos showed up as well, she accused him of setting her up again and attacked him.

 

Reluctant to fight, he easily disarmed Amanda, and Methos came very close to beheading her in anger before throwing his sword away in frustration. All of Methos' anger and grief boiled to the surface and he raged at Amanda: "You try living one year knowing that your time is running out, knowing that when it comes to the final fight, however much you train, whatever tricks you have, you still lose!" She finally accepted Methos' story, realizing she had been wrong and apologized, then agreed to help him. The second attempt to retrieve the stone was also a failure, as Stern, now aware of the interest in the Stone, had improved security on the crystal. Worse, Methos' immortality was exposed when he was fatally shot as he took a bullet aimed at Amanda. The horrified Stern determined to take Methos' head in order to protect the Watchers, but at the last, realized that he would make a better bargaining chip than sacrifice. In the end, the stone was lost when MacLeod and Amanda attempted to trade the stone for Methos' life, and a firefight ensued as Watcher Daniel Geiger attempted to seize the stone for himself. The stone fragmented, and was lost in the waters of a French river.

 

Methos returned to Geneva that same night to spend Alexa's last hours with her. After her passing, Methos had her buried in Paris, so he could be near her.

 

While visiting Alexa's grave with MacLeod a deranged and frightened immortal stumbled onto the pair, MacLeod recognized him, and tried to assist him but the man fled in terror. Methos helped Duncan by accessing the Watcher files on the Immortal, Warren Cochrane, despite his insistence that he needed to maintain a low profile. He uncovered the probable reason for the reason for Cochrane's hysterical amnesia, and its consequences, leaving MacLeod to bring Cochrane out of his self-imposed darkness, and face the facts.

 

Shortly after the incident with Cochrane, Methos moved into Duncan's barge. He explained that the apartment building he was staying in was up for sale and he hated moving, and he would not stay in any hotel that his Adam Pierson persona could afford.

 

Duncan received an invitation to the wedding of Robert and Gina de Valicourt whom Methos only knew from his researches. Things were not going so well for the immortal couple, who had been married for 300 years at this point. Gina wanted a divorce. Duncan and Robert tried everything they could think of to help bring them together but Gina was adamant. Duncan decided that Gina would rethink things if Robert’s life were in danger. They knew, however, that she wouldn’t take a threat against Robert seriously if it came from Duncan. MacLeod then told Robert he knew just the man for the job.

 

Understandably, Methos flatly refused to be drawn into the de Valicourts’ marital problems. But after much cajoling, he told MacLeod he would help. His cooperation came at a price, and only the promise that he could have the barge if he assisted the conspirators, enticed him to help. Duncan told him to make it look good. Methos snidely told him, "Like you say, darling, I'm an *act-or*."

 

Methos and Robert staged a fight in an abandoned building, while Duncan brought Gina to the scene. Horrified at what she saw, Gina disregarded the Rules and tried to interfere. Methos beat a hasty retreat after a convincingly dramatic fight culminated in Robert being run through.

 

The plan worked - Gina swore she would never leave Robert - apart from one tiny detail; Gina vowed to find the mysterious immortal that had challenged the man she loved, and take his head. More convinced than ever that he shouldn't have gotten involved Methos, demanded that MacLeod keep his end of the deal and give him the barge. After handing over the keys Duncan left to see Robert, Robert told him that Gina had just left to find MacLeod at his barge. Panic stricken, Duncan dragged Robert to the barge, only to find Gina walking onto the quay, apologizing for having killed someone in MacLeod's barge.

 

Duncan was horrified, until he sensed another immortal, and Methos popped into view. He realized he’d been had by Gina and Methos, who had turned the tables on the two plotters. Invited to the wedding, Methos told Duncan that he had planned to give them the barge as a wedding gift, but had decided on a toaster instead. He then told Duncan that as he hated the water, Duncan could have the barge back, and tossed MacLeod the keys startling his friend into dropping a Ming vase.

 

Joe Dawson was captured and put on trial by his own people. He was accused of revealing the Watcher's existence to Immortals and contributing to the deaths of 80 Watchers, if convicted he faced execution.

 

Methos was caught between saving his friend and the needs and laws of the organization he respected and had watched grow for most of his life. He appeared at Joe's trial as a witness for the defence, Methos tried to save Joe and MacLeod by using the private journal his own Watcher had kept a record of their friendship in as an example of the value of immortal/Watcher friendships. His speech fell on deaf ears, however, and Joe was sentenced to die. The executioner and witnesses, however, were then murdered by Jacob Galati and Joe rescued by MacLeod. The situation then devolved badly, and the Watchers sanctioned teams to kill MacLeod and Dawson. Methos later inadvertently contributed to the capture and execution of the Watcher killer, immortal Jacob Galati.

 

Galati had been acting to avenge his immortal wife, Irina, murdered by Horton's Hunters years before. Joe and Methos were set up and betrayed by Jack Shapiro an old friend of Joe's and a member of the Tribunal, the Watcher's ruling body. Shapiro was mad with grief because his son had been murdered by Galati, when watching the supposedly utterly safe Immortal, Duncan MacLeod. He murdered Galati and tried to kill MacLeod, who was vulnerable after being forced to take Galati's Quickening.

 

MacLeod, Joe, and Methos were briefly reunited before MacLeod went after Shapiro one last time, and Joe begged Methos to stop Duncan and the impending Watcher/Immortal war but Methos bleakly declared, "I am five thousand years old, and I don't know who I am anymore. I just helped set up one of my own." He washed his hands of the whole mess, and disappeared without a word to anyone.

 

The War was averted when MacLeod exacted a declaration of peace from a grief-stricken and terrified Shapiro (his son, David, was Galati's last victim). After refusing to stop MacLeod's last-ditch run at Shapiro, Methos left town with no indication of his destination or whether he would see Joe or MacLeod again. A few months later, the watchers listed him as absent without leave.

 

That summer, Methos traveled to New York City where he bumped into MacLeod in the Branson Collection Museum. The collection housed a 3,000 year old Hyksos sword which Methos had seen before. It was that sword the mad immortal, Khyan was seeking, convinced it held the soul of his long-dead half-brother, King Apophis. Apophis and Khyan had lost to a Methos led rebellion three millennia previously, and Apophis had been condemned to have “his...body slain, smothered so that his royal blood will not be shed – but his soul will be trapped forever in...his own sword.”

 

Khyan was then a serial killer because, according to him, the sacrifices would help him locate the sword. Methos and MacLeod eventually removed the sword from display and met the mad immortal on the museum roof, where Methos assured him if the sword was to be broken his brother's soul would also die. Methos and Khyan fought, and Khyan snatched the ancient bronze blade from Methos, while Methos disarmed Khyan. The pair wound up in a wrestling match that sent them over the parapet, only to have Methos rescued by MacLeod while Khyan fell three stories to the pavement. Methos ran down the steps in order that the madman should not recover and escape, and after a brief hesitation, took his head.

 

While at the Seacouver Marina, Duncan encountered and challenged William Culbraith whom he had first met during the American Civil War. As Duncan was about to kill Culbraith, Richie ran towards them, yelling, "Mac! Don't do it!" Mac turned, and Culbraith had used his moment of inattention to escape. Richie told Duncan that he had met an immortal who told him about peace and rejecting the Game. Richie told him the prophet was Methos. Duncan was absolutely stunned by the revelation.

Coincidentally, the real Methos had recently returned from Nepal and was camped out in MacLeod's loft. When told about the Messenger, he explained the man was known as 'the other Methos' and that he'd never met him but had heard rumors about him. Methos was happy enough to let the impostor keep up the charade, if only to redirect hostiles; "Look, there are enough people out there who want my head for who I am. Now I say, if he wants to play Methos, let him."

 

Methos later met the False Methos and the two men had a talk, Methos never revealing who he really was, but quietly baited the impostor, his disdain obvious. He returned to Joe and MacLeod almost indignant with his imitator, calling the Messenger either a delusional or a fraud. Joe told MacLeod that there had been a number of immortals killed in the wake of the Messenger. Duncan wondered if the Messenger had killed them but Joe told him that the Messenger appeared sincere, rather his converts efforts at peace keeping simply made them easy marks for hostile immortals. MacLeod insisted Methos reveal his true identity to Richie in order to prove the other Methos a liar. “What makes you think he'll even believe me,” asked Methos. MacLeod assured him he would be very sincere.

 

Within a few days, Culbraith killed the Messenger, thinking he was really Methos and that his Quickening would give Culbraith the power to defeat MacLeod. Richie then killed Culbraith, after Duncan arrived in the nick of time to return Richie's sword to him.

 

When Richie wryly asked if Methos had any words of wisdom for him, Methos replied, "Nope".

 

Shortly after the encounter with the Messenger, Duncan ran into an old friend, an immortal who had turned assassin, Ingrid Henning. Troubled by the encounter which left Ingrid dead, MacLeod asked Methos about judgment and guilt:

 

Methos: Stefanovich killed and Ingrid judged him. Wilkinson killed and Ingrid judged him. Ingrid killed and you judged her.

Duncan: So who judges me?

Methos offered no answer. An ironic conversation considering upcoming events in their lives.

 

Several days later (sept 12 1996), Methos goes to Joe’s bar only to meet Harry Evans again after the teen got lost in the rain and was given shelter. While Harry stayed in Seacouver for a month, Methos helped him further his sword skills, still unsure if the teen was a pre-immortal or not. Two years later when Harry was searching for a President for Eques Industries, Adam suggested Ianto Jones to him.

 

Methos has a complex personality. He possesses a unique combination of experiential and scholarly wisdom, having met many philosophers and thinkers, and having lived for at least five millennia. Yet he is not in the least omniscient - at one point Joe Dawson must explain the concept of baseball to him - and despite his native wit and cunning, he tells a disappointed Joe Dawson "I'm just a guy." He possesses a cynical and sharp sense of humour and does not hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes, occasionally in a humiliating way.

 

While he is loyal to his friends and allies, he is not particularly heroic. Though he seems to want to be a good person he is primarily, and overwhelmingly, interested in his own survival.

 

Methos often lapses into periods of cold pragmatism or apparent cruelty, but he seems more inclined to positive and helpful, even up to risking his life. He has been known to retire from the Game and go into hiding, in fact it is debatable as to whether he has ever willingly participated in the Game beyond the bare minimum necessary to survive. He generally refuses challenges from other immortals given half a chance, and often disappears when trouble looms.

 

Methos is of the firm opinion that most fights aren't worth the risk, even if they seem to present an easy victory. Methos tends toward mild paranoia, and usually takes off at the first sign of trouble, unless there is a good reason to stick around. He sleeps with his sword under his bed, and sometimes carries a handgun, unusual for an immortal. He rarely participates in the Game and generally travels around the world in a never-ending quest for knowledge.

 

Whenever there is a threat, he will often withdraw, sometimes for years, frequently returning with no warning, as though nothing had happened. His preference is to observe and evade rather than fight; enemies sometimes make the mistake of judging this behaviour as a sign of weakness. But when he is backed into a corner, Methos invariably proves to be an exceedingly dangerous opponent.

 

He tells people he considers opera music to be boring, but the issue seems to be that opera reminded him of the pain he felt when he lost Violetta. He likes Springsteen and Queen among others. His lifestyle is expensive when he is not adhering to a cover, commenting once that he would never stay in any hotel Adam Pierson could afford. He often collects things, mostly antiques and modern art. Methos likes to pretend that he is completely unscrupulous, warning MacLeod at one point that he hadn't felt guilt since the eleventh century, but his actions often undermine this image.

 

Some argue that Methos might be one of the strongest immortals, albeit not physically or even necessarily in combat, but more in a strategy-and-survival way. Kronos, leader of the Horsemen, confirmed that survival was what Methos did best. Methos' run-and-hide tactics were so effective, that most immortals and Watchers were convinced he had never existed at all, and was merely a legend. A disinterest in his own legend included his tolerance and amusement regarding another immortal, the Messenger, co-opting his name. He also seems perfectly willing to let other people fight his battles.

 

He speaks many languages including; English, French, German, Latin, Ancient Hebrew, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, Spanish, Russian, Italian, Lithuanian, Arabic, Farsi, Coptic, and Swahili.

 

He has been married 68 times, but never to an immortal, because according to him, it would be too much of a commitment.

 

Methos has often used the name "Adam" or a variation of it in his aliases, as an inside joke, because he was amused that people referred to him as the oldest man. He didn't care about his legend as the oldest immortal as long as people were not looking for him.

 

During the Bronze Age, Methos used a short sword, but his current personal weapon is a double-edged, one-handed broadsword from the 13th century with lenticular cross-section and a fuller on each side, suiting his lean build, he fights more with speed than power. The choice of the broad sword is a presumed preference due to long experience with the standard broad sword, having lived through ages where it was more common to wield a shield with a one-handed weapon. He has used other weapons when the situation has called for it without a decline in his fighting ability, which indicate that he has learned many different fighting techniques over the course of his very long life.

 

He also shows great adaptability, able to use techniques he's seen only once to their full extent with little, if any practice. He has also been known to fight dirty, using a dagger alongside his sword or even electrocuting his opponent. While using a main gauche blade would not be unheard of, being part of many blade fighting styles in the world, Methos tends to produce a dagger in a surprise move, rather than begin with it in his hand. One of Methos' most interesting abilities as a swordsman, however, is his habit of downplaying his skill level, making him appear younger and less experienced, and his arsenal of escape techniques, is fitting considering his survivalist attitude.

 

 


	4. Marie Kessler

Marie Kessler

Born in 1958 to Walter and Sarah Kessler. She is the older sister of Kelly Burkhardt and George Kessler.

George died when he was sixteen, killed by a Blutbad. Marie went after him and then continued on, eventually killing Monroe’s great-grandma, her head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie.

In her youth, Marie had a bloody reputation in the Wesen world. Despite her bloodthirsty reputation, she was also viewed as something of a hypocrite by her fellow Grimms for becoming engaged to a Steinadler. After this rejection by her fellow Grimms, Marie cut off contact with the Grimms and apparently worked alone.

She broke off the relationship with Farley Kolt, a Steinadler, to raise Nick after the car accident that apparently killed his father and mother. March 20, 1988, Nick's father Reed and a family friend were involved in a premeditated car crash, engineered by treasure hunters Soledad Marquesa, Hans Roth, Ian Flynn, and Akira Kimura, an unsuccessful attempt to murder his mother Kelly. Kelly was guarding the prized Coins of Zakynthos. Marie was, however, aware that Kelly had survived. Kelly had Marie pick up Nick soon before the accident occurred, and the sisters decided that it was safer for all concerned if the fact of Kelly's survival was kept secret.

Kelly took Nick and moved to Portland, Oregon, where she began work as a librarian, giving up the fight in order to keep him safe. Several months later she met James and Harrison Evans, sharing after school care of the two boys with James, who she felt there was something wrong with. Despite this she allowed Nick over to their house as Harry was his best friend.  
  


When the Winchester’s were introduced she suspected John could be another Grimm but eventually dismissed the idea. She didn’t think much of his parenting and treated the boys the same as she did Nick. She was sad when they left, worried for them with such an absent Father.

 

Despite her distrust of James, she allowed Nick to accompany the Evans to Washington DC for an educational trip when Nick was 10, It freed her up to do some hunting of Wesen without worrying too much about him.

 

Four years later she learned of James’ death in the newspaper and instantly went to work trying to ensure Harry was safe. She helped him once he was released from hospital until he vanished from Portland but she always kept an ear out for how the company was doing and where it’s owner might be. They did receive a postcard from Japan but that was the only direct communication. As Nick got older she took to hunting Wesen more since he could look after himself. Once Nick was in college she left Portland to keep him safe from any Wesen that may come after her. Since Nick wasn’t an active Grimm there was no reason for any to target him if she wasn’t there. She sent emails and birthday cards, keeping watch over her nephew from afar and very proud of how well he was doing in class.


	5. Nick Burkhardt

#  Nick Burkhardt

 

Born June 18, 1982 to Reed and Kelly Burkhardt of Rhinebeck, New York.

 

March 20, 1988, Nick's father Reed and a family friend were involved in a premeditated car crash, engineered by treasure hunters Soledad Marquesa, Hans Roth, Ian Flynn, and Akira Kimura, an unsuccessful attempt to murder his mother Kelly. Kelly was guarding the prized Coins of Zakynthos. Marie was, however, aware that Kelly had survived. Kelly had Marie pick up Nick soon before the accident occurred, and the sisters decided that it was safer for all concerned if the fact of Kelly's survival was kept secret. Kelly requested Marie never tell Nick about her disappearance in order to protect him.

 

Nick was not exposed to any information regarding his Grimm heritage or the Wesen that surrounded him.

 

On September 20 Nick met another new student at school, Harrison Evans, who saved him from some bullies. The two quickly became friends, spending time after school at each other’s houses, depending on which guardian was working later. When Harry went with his Dad to New York near Christmas he brought Nick back some toys from FAO Schwarz.

 

Nick and Harry met Dean Winchester at school after Christmas and he thought the two boys were brothers.  
  


Harry taught Nick, Animi Fluentia, with Marie’s approval as it would be a good basis to learn fighting from.  The Winchester brothers soon joined their lessons.

Nick was very upset when the Winchester’s left, not wanting his friends to leave.

When Nick was 10, Marie agreed to allow him to travel to Washington DC with Harry and James, where they went to the Smithsonian and saw the Captain America exhibit. Nick admitted he’d rather be like Bucky than Captain America.

 

Nick was 14 when James Evans was killed in a car accident and Harry injured. When Harry vanished a few weeks after the funeral he was an emotional wreck for several months.

 

Thanks to Harry’s help, Nick graduated high school with very high marks and was accepted into university. Towards the end of his degree he won an award and a few weeks later the Winchester brothers showed up since they now knew he was still in Portland. He planned to become a Police officer.

 


	6. Dean Winchester

# Dean Winchester

 

Dean Winchester (born January 24, 1979) is a human and hunter-in-training. He is the son of John & Mary Winchester; older brother of Sam Winchester and older half-brother of Adam Milligan. He is named after his grandmother, Deanna Campbell.

 

Dean has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. Dean loves pie, hamburgers, and diner/junk food in general.

 

He and his brother are members of the Winchester and Campbell families, and Dean is also the destined vessel of the archangel Michael.

 

Dean played t-ball in 1983. On November 2, 1983 Mary Winchester was killed by Azazel when she interrupted him feeding demon blood to Sam. John handed the infant Sam to Dean as the nursery burned and told him to "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now Dean, go!" John left Lawrence with Dean and Sam before Dean's fifth birthday

 

1985-86 (approx.) When Dean is "6 or 7," John takes Dean out shooting for the first time, using bottles as target practice. According to Dean, he "bullseyed every one of them." (Story told by Dean to Jo in 2.06 No Exit). Dean cites this story as one of the fonder memories of his father.

 

In early January 1989 John found a hunt in Portland, Oregon. Dean was enrolled in the local school and met two boys he assumed were brothers, Harrison Evans and Nick Burkhardt. Dean and eventually Sam spend a lot of time with the two until they leave on April 29th. They family heads to Cedarburgh Wisconsin where John is hunting a Shtriga. The creature finds the boys in the motel but Dean shoots it before it can harm Sam. When John returns he packs the boys up and takes them to Pastor Jim in Blue Earth. Over the next years John moves them around constantly, training the boys while hunting. Dean also keeps teaching Sam everything he learnt from Harry while in Portland.

Dean kills his first werewolf at thirteen to save his Dad and throws up afterwards. He takes over a lot of Sam’s training with John watching, because of this Sam is 12 when he begins learning about guns and how to shoot.  In 1995 Dean ended up at Sonny’s Boy’s home for two months when he was caught stealing. John left him there to teach him a lesson since he was stealing due to having lost the money John had left for groceries. Dean dated a girl named Robin while there.

Dean tries to act as peacekeeper between his Dad and Sam who begins questioning their lifestyle more and more as he gets older. Finally, when Dean is nineteen, John leaves on a hunt and is very late back. In his worry, he writes to the address Harry had given him and three days later receives paper giving him custody of Sam as well as a house for them to live in.

Needing to make a living Dean turns to what he is good at, working on cars. He becomes a mechanic while Sam continues with school. Both keep up their training as well.

When Sam graduates high school Dean cheers him on with Bobby and Jim and he then moves to Stanford with Sam, getting work at a new garage where he eventually becomes manager.

In 2005 Dean pulls his brother from his burning apartment, unable to do anything to save Sam’s girlfriend Jessica who dies in the same way their Mother did. After that they hit the road, becoming roving hunters to try and kill the thing that killed Jess.


	7. Sean Renard

# Sean Renard

 

Born as Prince Sean on October 21, 1970 to Frederick Renard and Elizabeth Lascelles. He has a half-brother, Eric Renard, half-brother. He has at least two cousins, Viktor von Konigsburg and Anton Krug. His father is a Royal but his mother is a Hexenbiest.

 

Sean speaks several languages: English (fluent), French (fluent), German (fluent), Russian (fluent), Latin, Greek (some), Arabic (some).

 

As he is half-Wesen, he can woge, but very rarely does, even in moments of extreme tension. He also seems to possess some Zauberbiest powers, such as superhuman strength. Renard is also highly trained in hand to hand combat, and was able to fight Nick on a near equal level, a feat few have accomplished. ("Face Off") Due to him only being half-Wesen, he cannot see when a Wesen concentrates their woge on individual parts of their body (eg: hands or eyes). Renard is a great marksman, as well as a capable leader, a charismatic speaker, and is very good at keeping secrets.

  
As a child, the Queen, attempted to kill both Sean and his mother, not wanting a bastard child to displace her own son. The two went on the run for years, spending time in Europe and Russia, where his mother prepared potions for other Wesen. Eventually Sean ended up attending university in Portland. During his first year he witnessed a fatal car crash but was able to pull the passenger free before the car ignited. He didn’t know until later that he had saved the heir to Eques Industries.

 

Sean has plans to become important, not President or even Governor, but high up in Portland’s government, perhaps Chief of Police.


	8. Phil Coulson

# Phil Coulson

 

The son of Robert and Julie Coulson, Phil Coulson was born in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, on July 8, 1964. As an only child, he wished that he had siblings, idealizing what kind of relationship he would have with a younger brother. The Coulson family identified as Catholic, but they would only attend Mass on Christmas and Easter. Coulson grew up being a huge fan of Peggy Carter and Captain America, acquiring a vintage Captain America Card Collection over the course of two years. He played baseball in the Little League, batting with over a .400 average. His father introduced him into car tinkering, and together they worked on a red Corvette that Phil has kept to this day. Coulson lost his father at a very young age, and his mother is now deceased as well. After high school, while he was in college studying history and learning how S.H.I.E.L.D. shaped the times, he was recruited right away to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, where he studied at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Communications, eventually becoming a special agent and was taught by his supervising officer Nick Fury alongside John Garrett.

 

Coulson's first mission was with Melinda May. He was sent on a retrieval operation to a coffee shop in Sausalito. The mission did not have an exit strategy and resulted in May spending five hours in the bay until Coulson fished her out. Over the years, Coulson and May developed a good friendship. During their time together the two often spoke about being able to pick their own ops and call their own shots. During one of their very first missions together, Phil Coulson allowed Melinda May to drive his car Lola, making her vow to never tell anybody about it.

 

In 1992, he was wandering through the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian in Washington DC where he overheard two boys talking over the section dedicating to Bucky Barnes where he advised them that even heroes need friends and backup before ensuring they made it back to James safely. He admitted to himself that seeing kids like them made him want his own but he knew field agents did not make god parents due to all their time oversees and the high chance of death.


	9. Ianto Jones

#  Ianto Jones

 

Born 19 August 1973 Richard and Glenda Jones in Cardiff, Wales. He has an older sister, Rhiannon Davies who is married to Jack Davies, they have two young children, Owen and Gwen. Ianto's father worked in Debenhams, but Ianto often told people that he was a Master Tailor. When Ianto was six, his Father pushed him too hard on the swings and he broke his leg in the fall. Glenda died when Ianto was ten and Rhiannon took over being his mother in many ways.

 

Ianto was a good student and spent as much time as possible in his studies or playing soccer, staying away from his Father. When he was sixteen Ianto was convicted of shoplifting but was given a few hours of community service instead of jail time. Rhiannon married Jack when Ianto was seventeen.

 

Ianto was accepted to Aberystwyth University when he was eighteen and couldn’t wait to go. He chose to study economics and history. While he was moving his Father died in hospital, waiting for a call from Ianto. Ianto had barely interacted with his Father for years, despite living under the same roof. Ianto worked a few temporary jobs to help pay his way while at university. He was eventually hired by the Watchers as a junior researcher even before graduation, although he never learnt the truth of the organisation. While working for the Watchers he met Lisa Hallett, a field Watcher and they began to date, made difficult by Ianto’s not knowing the whole truth. Lisa was killed by the Immortal, Jacob Galati, while he was killing Watchers in revenge for the death of his wife at the hand of rogue Watchers. Grief stricken Ianto nearly left the Watchers but was encouraged to remain by Adam.

 

Adam Pierson met Ianto and kept an eye on him, knowing his skills were being wasted where he was. Ianto left the watchers in November 1997, much to his sisters’ confusion, and began looking for a new job. After two years of mourning Lisa he decided it was time to move on and leaving was part of that.

 

When Adam heard Eques was looking for a President, he suggested Ianto Jones to Harry. When the candidates were narrowed down it came down to Ianto or Yvonne Hartman and Harry travelled to Cardiff to interview him.

1998 July 23rd – Ianto meets Harry Evans and is interviewed for the position of President.

Ianto spent three days considering the offering, researching the company and others like it before coming to the conclusion that Eques was a good, ethical company.

26th – Ianto becomes President-in-training of Eques Industries. He would spend the next year learning what was needed to lead the company while Harry was travelling or at university.

Harry never interviewed Yvonne, finding her rather arrogant in his deeper research of her.


	10. The Deserdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's new ship

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**The Deserdi**

 

The Deserdi is an Aurora-class battleship and they are among the most advanced class of warships ever created. In terms of design, ships of the Aurora-class are visually long and slender, being far longer than they are wide. They possess a light brown or grey hull with accents of dark brown or black outlining sections at the front and rear of the ships. While the Aurora-class overall appears rather sleek and symmetrical, the hull of the ships appears visually "chunky", being lined with arrays of weapons turrets, reinforcing plates, windows, and other systems.

 

The Alterans or Ancients were individualist when it came to making their ships. They were a culture with artists and scientists, a tradition Avalon followed. This allowed for a lot of variation even in ships of the same class. The Aurora-class were a late production in the decades before the plague and very few were made.

 

The Deserdi was built in the middle of the Aurora production time. It has a grey hull with accents of black.

 

 

## Technical specifications

Length - 3,200m

Height/Depth - 1,000m

Maximum speed – 289,794 km/s

Engine unit - Sublight drive, Ancient hyperdrive

Hyperdrive system - Interstellar

Power plant – 3 ZPM-power input areas, primary energy source

Shielding – Alteran shielding system

Sensor systems – Alteran sensor array

Targeting systems - Mental

Control systems - Auxiliary bridge, Control chair, Control consoles

Navigation system - Alteran star map can self-update via sensors

Avionics - Mental

Armament - Drone weapons, 18 pulse weapons

Complement - Gateships

Minimum crew - 1

Passengers - 480

Other systems - Core drive, Stasis pods, Self-destruct

Role(s) - Warship

 

## Weapons

Ships of the Aurora-class boast an arsenal of drone weapons capable of destroying most ships in a single salvo. They are fired using Control chair. The drones themselves are released from a reservoir located on the top middle of the ship.

For secondary weaponry, Aurora-class ships feature at least 16 pulse weapon turrets placed around the ship, allowing for complete coverage of the vessel. While these weapons are far less effective than drone weapons, they are still very powerful. The Deserdi has 18 of these turrets.

 

## Energy and power systems

A large power distribution centre is located near the rear of the ship, in the slender section immediately preceding the engines. Though the primary energy source of the Aurora-class is unknown, the Alterans were known to occasionally supplement the ship's main power supply with a Zero Point Module. Under such power, the ship could travel at .999 the speed of light for over 10,000 years. Even without a ZPM, an Aurora-class ship may remain fully powered and operational for thousands of years. The ZPM can be placed in several areas, including the bridge and several can be used through the ship at the same time to increase power when the primary energy source is unavailable.

 

## Shielding

Aurora-class ships possess extremely powerful shields; They are capable of repelling sustained weapons fire from a Wraith Hive ship (not bring used in this series, see Stargate Atlantis show) with minimal bleed-through. In terms of colour, the shields appear a dark, translucent brown. Unlike the "bubble" shields used by the ships of most races, the Aurora-class' shields closely couture the hull of the ship. Though powerful, they appear to be particularly susceptible to Asgard plasma beam weapons.

The Hull of the Aurora-class is highly durable as well. They can remain operational after having experienced battle damage so severe that the entire front end of the ship has been destroyed. During a battle, the bare hull can similarly survive a massive barrage of weapons fire from a Hive ship for several minutes before succumbing to the assault.

 

## Hyperdrive and propulsion systems

"There are two different types of Ancient hyperdrive. There's the more basic interstellar kind, like the one the Aurora has, and then there's the more powerful intergalactic kind."

―Dr. Rodney McKay

The Aurora-class possesses the fastest sublight engines known to exist. Though they are typically operated at conventional sublight speeds, they can be modified to be able to sustain .999 of the speed of light for 10,000 years. The sublight engine units are located at the rear of the ship. There, a grouping of four individual and roughly triangular-shaped engine units are located on either side of a central grouping composed of three smaller circular units. Furthermore, further up along the ship's length, there is a single circular engine unit present on both sides of the ship positioned on a section of the hull that protrudes away from the ship's midsection.

The original design of all Aurora-class ships included an interstellar hyperdrive, limiting the vessel for operation only within the Milky Way galaxy. As the Ancients clearly possessed intergalactic hyperdrive technology at the time that the Aurora-class was created (as such hyperdrives were present on city ships which had originally been created millions of years prior) it is possible that this interstellar limit was intentional, perhaps to prevent them being reverse-engineered by enemies. Despite not possessing them natively, the interstellar hyperdrives of Aurora-class ships may be modified to traverse intergalactic distances. Later ships did include intergalactic hyperdrives, the Deserdi was not one of them.

 

## Other systems

Aurora-class ships possess a subspace communications array allowing them to send out distress signals or communicate at faster-than-light speeds with other vessels at interstellar distances. They can also project stable holograms onto other ships capable of also projecting sound.

To protect the crew in the event of critical damage, ships of the Aurora-class are equipped with several hundred Stasis pods. While in stasis, the mind of each person can be connected through the ship's main computer as to allow for virtual interaction with the other crew members in stasis. While these pods significantly slow aging, they do not fully stop it; Over the course of 10,000 years, an adult crew would be severely aged to the point that removing them from stasis would immediately resulted in their deaths. The pods on the Deserdi were used but failed with all other systems when the power gave out, killing those inside.

Core Drive - a component of an Aurora-class battleship's ship's tracking system. This device allowed a user to pinpoint the locations and movements of every Aurora class vessel in the galaxy. It is very possible that the ships it tracks can be tampered with to stop transmitting their location.

 

## Interior layout

### Auxiliary Control Room

Much like the City-ships, Aurora-class battleships contain a secondary control centre where ship's systems can be controlled If the bridge was ever destroyed or made uninhabitable. From this position, a crewman is capable of tracking the activities of individuals throughout the ship, scanning life signs, and controlling access to corridors. Numerous control terminals are present in the room.

 

### Bridge

The bridge of the Aurora-class can control most (if not all) basic systems required for the battleship to function. It is located in the middle of the top side of the ship on the Deserdi and at the front in some other ships. The front of the bridge consists of several large windows, allowing for a wide field of view, while the bridge's rear walls contain numerous panels and displays.

The bridge of the Aurora-class contains a captain's chair located near the centre of the bridge. While different from a traditional Ancient control chair, from this chair, an individual possessing the Ancient Technology Activation gene can control most, if not all, of the ship's functions. Additionally, some Aurora-class ships have consoles located on either side of the chair.

 

### Holding cells

Two configurations of brigs are known to exist on Aurora-class vessels. The brig of the Aurora consisted of a large room surrounded by thin metal bars, between which a forcefield was projected. The bridge of the Traveler's Aurora-class battleship consisted of a grid of thick metals bars for the walls, with an un-barred forcefield being used as a doorway to allow entrance into and out of the cell. The Deserdi has the first kind of brig.

 

### Weapons control platform

Ships of the Aurora-class are equipped with an Ancient control chair, also known as a weapon's control platform, which allows the ship's complement of Drone weapons to be fired. The control chair is located in its own room, separate from the ship's bridge or auxiliary control centre, which is located at the rear of the vessel. This room additionally contains a visual display. It is unknown if other ship systems, or secondary weapon systems, can be accessed from this location.

 

 

 

## Gateships (called Puddle Jumpers in SGA)

### Technical specifications

Length - 8 meters

Height/Depth - 4.7 meters

Engine unit(s) - 2 Drive pods

Power plant - Rechargeable power core

Sensor systems - Ancient sensor array

Targeting systems - Mental

Control system - Control chair

Navigation system - Ancient star map

Avionics - Mental

Countermeasures - Ancient shield bypass, Cloaking device

Armament - 12+ Drone weapons

Crew - 1 Pilot, 1 Co-pilot

Minimum crew - None

Passengers - 20

Other systems – DHD (to activate a Stargate), Subspace communicator, Inertial dampeners

Role(s) – Shuttle, Fighter

 

The design of a Gateship is a small, roughly cylindrical shape with an angled front and rear, allowing it to slide perfectly through open Stargates. The front section contains the cockpit of the vessel with all control functions, four seats for passengers, and a large view port at the front of the ship. The aft section contains a passenger and storage area with a hatch in the back to access the ship.

 

Similar to the Tel'tak, the craft is split into two sections, the cockpit and cargo hold, with a bulkhead door to separate them. This door is quite strong, capable of holding back the pressure of deep ocean water and retaining atmosphere in space.

 

Entry and exit to the Puddle Jumper is provided through the use of the cargo bay door in the rear. This door can be lowered and raised in normal operation, or can be jettisoned by use of the emergency release located in the rear section of the cargo bay.

 

The cargo area also serves for additional seating within the ship for more than the flight crew. They have a limited power supply, but it is presumably rechargeable. The vessel contains an arsenal of Drone weapons and engines pods on both the port and starboard sides. They also carry a portable Dialing to dial addresses regardless of whether or not the Stargate is orbital.

 

The Gateships can be used as bombers by attaching explosives to the bottom of the craft and later releasing them. There are also lights built into the Jumper's underside for seeing underwater. They go into autopilot upon entering a certain distance of the gate.

 

Gateships are susceptible to electromagnetic fields, which can actually disrupt their systems enough to disable them if the field is strong enough.

 

They are equipped with two anti-gravity drive pods, which may either be extended or retracted during flight. However, the drive pods when extended are capable of propelling the craft at far greater speeds, but must be retracted in order to go through a Stargate. The engines of Gateships also allow the craft to hover silently above ground in one spot. This, in conjunction with the cloak, has proven to be a useful ability in surprise attacks. They are also capable of reverse flight. As they are also capable of operating underwater, they may also be used as submersibles. The power of these engines—while impressive for a craft of their size (capable of flying through a star system in 15 hours, about 17000 Km/sec).

 

Like many of the other on-board systems, the heads up display of a Gatehsip is entirely intuitive. Appearing on the main viewing window of the ship, it displays pertinent information about anything the pilot is thinking about. It also activates automatically to display important information to the pilot, such as nearby vessels, weapons fire or anomalous energy readings.

 

## Other Ancient (Alteran) Technology

Ancient neural technology is far beyond that of any other known species, with the ability to simply sit down in a control chair and automatically have one's thoughts transferred to the computers with no physical penetration. The chair technology is two-way, allowing for some basic information to be displayed to the user, although the chair also uses holograms for extra displays. This is employed for controlling drone weapons and flying ships. It also allows for system configuration.

 

Some Ancient ships possess ship-wide neural interfaces which allow them to read and manipulate the minds of the crew. As well as to facilitate an understanding of the crew, the technology enables the ship to put the crew's minds into virtual reality simulations, rendering them unconscious. All this is wireless and appears to operate everywhere on the vessel.

 

A later version of the interface comes in the form of the Ancient wall viewers, which allow the user to fully interact with the machine using two small hand rests that allow mind interface. They can be used to download information into the brain, advance brain chemistry to near ascension, transfer knowledge/memories/consciousness, and create things in virtual reality. Examples include the repository of knowledge and Merlin's Molecular construction device, with which he built the Sangraal and gave Dr. Daniel Jackson near-ascended abilities.

 

An early version of the chair-based neural interface is seen on the Destiny. This version seems to be a combination of the functions of a Repository and a Control chair, but an older version of both, as it restrains its subjects during operation, due to a chance of a seizure during use. Dr. Nicholas Rush speculates that the knowledge is not as intense as the newer repositories (and therefore possibly not fatal), but the dangers of the transfer procedure are still much greater than in the newer version, making it equally as perilous for an unevolved human to use. This device can also cause lucid dreams based on past memories, suggesting that the device's capabilities—and perhaps those of all Ancient neural interface devices—can be expanded to include far more than just transfer of information, when programmed in the correct way.

 

Many other Ancient devices are mentally controlled, such as the personal shield emitter, and this technology was capable of reading the user's mind even through a T-shirt. Some newer technology can read from and write to the user's mind over vast distances, such as the long-range communication stones, which can manipulate and transfer consciousness’s even when many light years from the user.

The mind probe used by Anubis was also created with Ancient knowledge, although it is unlikely the Ancients would ever have created a device such as that, for moral reasons. 

 

## The Deserdi’s history

 

Built during the time leading up the plague that devastated the Alteran’s in the Milky Way. The ship was used as an armed transport several times in order to move their people around the Milky Way. While some of the later models left the galaxy to hopefully save some Alterans in a new Galaxy, the crew of the Deserdi did not escape the plague. The crew used the stasis pods, hoping a cure would be found and they could be cured. The ship travelled for thousands of years on autopilot until eventually it performed an emergency landing as power levels began to fall, all systems were then shut down except the stasis pods. This preserved the crew for longer but the pods finally failed in around 1823. Over the centuries after its landing the planet it was on fell into an Ice Age and the ship was buried in the ice.

In 2000 the ship was found by Harry Potter and freed from the ice to return to Earth.


	11. Jolinar of Malkshur/ Rosha

**Jolinar of Malkshur/ Rosha**

 

Like Garshaw, Jolinar was different from the other Tok'ra in that she was not a member of Egeria's brood but rather a Goa'uld who broke past her genetic memory to fight her kind for the atrocities they committed. She had been friends with Egeria but did not follow her in her rebellion against Ra.

She was born in around 2000 BC. Similar to all the Goa'uld who joined the Tok'ra, Jolinar gained a title named after the battle that marked her rebellion against her masters. She was an underling of the Goa'uld Cronus and in 3 AD, attempted to mount an open rebellion against her master during his conflict against Apophis. She had hoped that the inter-Goa'uld rivalry would allow her victory but was surprised when the two joined forces against her. She would manage to escape and the rebellion at Malkshur would be remembered as a disaster but one that sparked a sign of hope of freedom against the Goa'uld Empire. She would eventually join the Tok'ra in around 15AD and be known as the most famous of their number as well as one of the most hated by the System Lords.

 

Jolinar and Lantash became involved around 1895, eventually becoming mates.

 

In 1899, she discovered Martouf on one of Ra's labour camps and offered to free him in exchange for becoming host to Lantash. After arriving on the Tok'ra base, Lantash left his host of nearly two hundred years, Madoc, for Martouf. On Martouf's first mission as a Tok'ra operative, in 1900, Jolinar's host Nihmat was killed and Jolinar was blended with Rosha.

 

In May 2000, she met Harry Potter at an often-used market planet.

 

One of her more famous exploits was escaping Netu. She was captured by Sokar and sent to the moon, which was under rule from Bynarr. She managed to seduce Bynarr in order to escape, using his ring transporter to ring to Delmak where she stole a Tel'tak to escape. She was found on March 19th2001, near death, by Harry Potter who healed her and Rosha. They arrived at Abydos on the 25thand were attacked by Serpent guard, leading Harry to disable the Abydos Gate. Jolinar and Rosha agreed to help relocate the Abydonian’s and initiated contact with the Tok’ra.

 

 

Rosha was born in 1882 on one of Apophis’ planets. She grew up helping run the house until she was old enough to join her people working the mines. When she was eighteen Martouf/Lantash and Nihmat/Jolinar came to the planet on Martouf’s first mission as a Tok’ra operative. They were discovered and Nihmat was mortally wounded while escaping Jaffa. Rosha hid them in her home and agreed to host Jolinar when Nihmat begged her. She then left with them for the Tok’ra. Three months later she became involved with Martouf and Lantash, accepting them as her mates.

 

She worked with the Tok’ra to destabilise the System Lords, mostly undercover. She rarely got to work with Martouf but they both understood how important their work was and so took what time they could get together and took missions that allowed them to be together when able, such as in May 2000 when they met Harry Potter.

 

When sent to Netu, Jolinar did her best to protect Rosha from the torture and then seduction of Bynarr. Jolinar nearly killed herself keeping Rosha alive on the Tel’tak, hoping for rescue which came in the form of Harry Potter.


	12. Lantash/Martouf

**Lantash/Martouf**

Lantash was born in 4AD, a child of Egeria after she rebelled, he was born Tok’ra. His first host was Erik and they blended in 12AD. They were with each other for 211 years before Eric died of old age.

 

Lantash was a very good undercover operative, often ending up as an underling to a System Lord. He was disgusted by their atrocities and some of the actions he was forced to take to keep his cover.

 

In 1695 he blended with Madoc. In 1895 he became involved with Jolinar, eventually becoming mate.

 

When Madoc died he blended with Martouf in 1899. On Martouf's first mission as a Tok'ra operative, in 1900, Jolinar of Malkshur's host Nihmat was killed and Jolinar was blended with Rosha.

 

In May 2000, he met Harry Potter at an often-used market planet. Shortly after Jolinar was sent under cover and disappeared he feared he had lost his mates, until she returned with Harry Potter, seeking aide in relocating the people of Abydos.

 

 

Martouf was born in 1878 on the planet Ryche. It was a mostly agricultural world but with a thriving academic tradition as well. Martouf grew up farming with his family but turned to academics when he was seventeen. When Ra took over this planet from Cronus, he killed all the elder scholars but left Martouf alive to keep the students in line for the trip to a new planet. Martouf’s family was killed during the takeover. Once they arrived, the children were taken, and he was put to work in a labour camp. After a short time, he was near death from the harsh environment when Jolinar of Malkshur arrived, in 1899, and offered to free him in exchange for becoming host to Lantash. After arriving on the Tok'ra base, Lantash left his host of nearly two hundred years, Madoc, for Martouf. On his first mission as a Tok'ra operative, Jolinar's host Nihmat was killed and Jolinar was blended with Rosha. Three months later Rosha became involved with them, agreeing to be mates.

 

Martouf was devastated when Jolinar vanished while undercover and utterly relieved when she returned, alive. He agreed to help with the resettlement, using his old memories of farming.


	13. Anthony DiNozzo Jnr/Tony Russo/Antonius Volesus

**Anthony DiNozzo Jnr/Tony Russo/Antonius Volesus**

Antonius Volesus was born in Rome in 113BC, a descendant of Volesus Valerius who came to Rome with Titus Tatius, king of the Sabine town of Cures, during the reign of Romulus, the founder and first king of Rome. As a pre-immortal he was not actually a Volesus by birth but was used to replace the stillborn child and no one but the midwife knew as his mother died in childbirth. He was raised in the Patrician family which had produced many celebrated men over the centuries.

 

At age twenty he was elected as military tribune, acting as staff officer for the legionary Legatus, a good step onto the Cursus honorum. However, he died in 84 BC, a year before he was eligible for the first official post of quaestor. He was killed in battle in the First Mithridatic War and later revived on the battle field. He was able to continue his life as no one had seen him struck down and it was assumed he had merely been rendered unconscious.

 

Six months later Methos finds him and takes him on as a student for a short time since he was already very good with the sword. He teaches him the rules and the basics of creating a new life before leaving him to it. Antonius returned home after the war but just before his birthday he was involved in a public accident, forcing him to leave Rome once he revived. He moved to Britain as a trader and took his first head there in 62BC. He was in Pompeii but left the city three months before the eruption.

 

He lived through the centuries keeping his head down, avoiding Challenges whenever possible. In 463AD he passes through where Camelot is being built but does not stay.

 

On May 6 850AD Antonius is in Japan when Emperor Ninmyō dies after a 17-year reign. He is succeeded by his son Montoku, as the 55th emperor of Japan.

He fights in the Battle of Hastings in 1066.

Antonius Volesus is in England when Anti-Jewish riots break in 1190.

 

In 1989 Antonius Volesus, living as Tony DiNozzo Jnr, was in the Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta class of 1989. He also received a combined score of 950 on his SATs. While in Ohio State, Tony saw a townhouse on fire and rushed inside, finding a young boy inside a closest. As Tony carried the boy out of the building, the boy mentioned his sister, Amber and as Tony attempted to save Amber, a part of the ceiling fell in front of him and as such, Tony decided to leave Amber and save the boy instead. He was going to go back for her, but the fire got too bad for even an Immortal to fight through with any chance of doing any good. He became a Detective and worked 2years in Peoria and Philadelphia before moving to Baltimore where he eventually met an undercover Jethro Gibbs. In 1997 Tony joins NCIS under Jethro Gibbs. In 1999 the team expanded to include ex-Secret Service Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd. She was with them for 2yrs before being killed by rogue Mossad Agent Ari Haswari. With her death he began considering moving on and he did so after her replacement, Mossad liaison officer Ziva David, began picking at the team, with the new Directors apparent blessing.

 

In 2001 he left NCIS and became Tony Russo, a third generation American of Italian descent and headed for New York to join Methos in Eques Industries.


End file.
